This invention relates to a vehicle-supported carrier for forestry equipment, for example scarifiers and planting or seed production units comprising a rod, which at one end is provided with means for detachably attaching such an equipment, and which is connected to the vehicle chassis in at least one point between its ends.
In forestry, implements in the form of plows, rotary cultivators, harrows etc. are used, which are drawn on the ground by a vehicle of cross-country mobility, which serves as drawing machine and to which the implement substantially rigidly is connected, and which implements scarify the ground, for example, for planting and seed production. During its advancing movement, such implement (especially the plow) very often meets obstacle in the earth in the form of stones and the like, which cannot especially be moved. Due to the fact that the implement is connected rigidly in the drawing direction to the drawing machine, not only the implement but also the drawing machine and its driver are subjected to sudden and violent stresses, which unavoidably result in damages, the repair of which implies high costs, and owing to which the machines heretofore used for scarifying and the like often are out of operation for varying downtime periods. This implies low efficiency, poor profitability.